Ich hab' dich
by MiaJewel
Summary: Welche Gedanken hat ein Winchester, der dem Tod nahe ist? Ein mögliches Ende der Serie.


„Ich hab dich. Ich hab dich …"

Die Worte sind so nahe neben meinem Ohr, so voller Vertrauen, zuversichtlich, dass ich mir erlaube, meinen protestierenden Beinen ihren Willen zu lassen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sinke ich dem Boden entgegen, nur, um sicher aufgefangen und den Rest des Weges zu Boden größtenteils von dir getragen werde.

„Es ist vorbei …"

Ja, es ist vorbei. Alles ist vorbei. Es ist so … endgültig. Und es ist gut. Ich hätte keinen Tag länger durchhalten können.

„Schon gut, ich hab dich."

Wieder die Versicherung. Der Halt bleibt bestehen, zwei Arme legen sich um mich, meine Finger streifen den kühlen Untergrund, auf dem wir knien. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, die Geste zu erwidern.

„Es ist vorbei, hörst du?"

Es ist vorbei. Aber warum fühlt es sich so … leer an?

In meiner Kehle regt sich etwas und ich kann es nicht rechtzeitig als Weinen, als Schluchzen identifizieren, damit ich es zurückdrängen kann. Der Laut quält sich meinen geschundenen Hals hinauf und stolpert über meine Zunge, zwischen meinen Lippen hinaus und verhallt so leise und fast ungehört in der eisigen Nachtluft.

Fast.

„Ich weiß."

Ich weiß nicht, was du weißt. Wie es mir geht? Wie das Gefühl ist? Ich kann es selbst nicht beschreiben.

Aber es ist egal. Du bist da.

Der Gedanke lässt meine Finger zucken, sie wollen sich um etwas schließen. Ein zweites Schluchzen schüttelt mich, als ich meine blutige, dreckige Hand in einer schieren Kraftanstrengung hebe und sie in dein Hemd kralle. Der warme Stoff reibt an meiner aufgescheuerten Handfläche, aber ich brauche die Nähe. Ich kann nicht loslassen.

„Ist schon gut." Deine eigene Stimme bricht. Ich kann spüren, wie du anfängst, vor und zurück zu wippen. Ich lehne an dir, das sachte Schaukeln beruhigt meine aufgewühlten Nerven.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung"

Wen willst du beruhigen? Dich oder mich? Uns beide? Ich weiß, du hast Angst.

Angst, dass ich dir unter den Fingern wegsterbe und ich weiß, es ist kein abwegiger Gedanke. Mein Herz kämpft um jeden Schlag, es klopft schmerzhaft in meiner Brust, so langsam, so unglaublich langsam, während das Adrenalin meinen Organismus anzutreiben versucht. Die beiden Tempi kollidieren in mir, lassen mein Inneres flattern.

„Halt durch – bitte …"

Du murmelst so verzweifelt, so flehentlich, dass mein Gesicht sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln verzieht. Jetzt wo alles zu Ende ist, scheint auch mein Ende näher zu kommen. Wir waren nur Marionetten in einem zu großen Spiel. Zu groß für uns.

Meine verkrampften Finger werden kalt.

Ich will nicht sterben …

„Halt durch!"

Du versuchst die Worte durch ein sachtes Schütteln zu betonen. Bitte mach das nicht – mir tut alles so weh. Ich bin wach, ich bin noch da, okay?

Vertrau mir.

„Vertrau mir."

Ich kann die Falten deines Hemdes an meinen Wangen spüren, als mein Lächeln sich ein wenig vertieft. Wir waren schon immer auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise miteinander verbunden.

Zitterst du oder zittere ich? Wenn ich zittere, dann ist das doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Das heißt, mein Körper hat noch nicht aufgegeben.

Zitterst du oder ich …?

Es ist so schwer, einen Unterschied festzustellen. Meine Finger lösen sich, die Kraft lässt nach, ganz allmählich, fast wie in Zeitlupe. Und doch viel zu schnell, zu machtvoll für meine Muskeln.

„Lass mich nicht allein …"

Ich lass' dich nicht alleine, versprochen. Es ist nur so schwer zu kämpfen, aber ich tue mein Bestes, ich verspreche es dir. Es wäre unfair, zu gehen, oder?

„Ich hab dich."

Du greifst mich fester und ich fühle mich nicht mehr so verloren in dieser riesigen, endlosen Weite, die immer dunkler wird. Meine Augenlider fallen zu. Ich bin so müde … Danke, dass du mich nicht loslässt …

„Wir kriegen das alles wieder hin, in Ordnung? Du musst nur … noch ein bisschen durchhalten."

Ich tue mein Bestes … das weißt du doch … oder? Ich habe immer mein Bestes getan! Weißt du das? Wenn du es nicht weißt, kann ich nicht gehen – bitte sag mir, dass du es weißt!

Du streichst durch meine Haare, lässt die Hand an meinem Hinterkopf ruhen. Beruhigend, vorsichtig mit dem Daumen streichelnd. Immer wieder. Vermutlich stoppst du dort auch die Blutung, aber mein Kopf ist merkwürdig betäubt. Alles was ich fühle ist der Schmerz in mir drin. Etwas dort ist kaputt gegangen. Nicht mein Herz, aber etwas Wichtiges …

Als wäre etwas verzogen, verrutscht … zerrissen.

Das kann nicht gut sein … es fühlt sich Falsch an.

Ich bekomme nicht mehr genug Luft in meine Lungen und mein Atem wird flacher. Jedes Einatmen wird schwieriger, ich ringe um den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff. Ich kann dich schlucken spüren, weil meine Stirn an deiner Halsbeuge liegt. Du stockst, als du bemerkst, wie das Leben aus mir weicht, aber du bist nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Wehe, du hörst jetzt auf zu atmen, hast du mich verstanden? Nicht jetzt!"

Wo bleibt die Luft …?

Die vertraute Nähe löst sich, ich fühle mich als würde ich fallen, alles dreht sich furchtbar schnell und dann kippt die Welt in pures Schwarz.

Warum hast du mich losgelassen …?

Ich habe Angst …

-S-S-S-

Ein Brennen in meinen Lungen zwingt mich dazu, zu husten. Meine Augen sind verklebt, geschwollen, ich kann sie nicht öffnen. Mein Gesicht brennt förmlich vor Hitze, mein Körper ist taub. Nur meine Finger sind kalt.

Irgendwo in all diesen Empfindungen kann ich etwas hören. Ganz dumpf, wie durch Watte.

Bist du da? Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen.

Mein Kopf rollt schlaff zur Seite, als ich versuche, ihn in die Richtung zu drehen, in der ich dich vermute. Helles Licht sticht rötlich durch meine Augenlider. Der Husten will nicht aufhören, er schüttelt meinen ganzen Körper.

„Hey …"

Erleichterung durchflutet mich.

Wie konnte ich glauben, du würdest mich alleine lassen?

„Erschrick mich nie wieder so."

Ich will schmunzeln über deinen Tonfall. Du versuchst, flapsig zu klingen, die Situation zu entschärfen, aber du kannst dich nicht verstellen. Ich kenne jede Nuance deiner Worte.

Ich brauche dein Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um den Ausdruck darauf vor meinen Augen zu haben. Du wirst die Stirn runzeln, besorgt dreinschauen und gleichzeitig ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

Mein Finger bewegt sich kaum merklich, aber du reagierst. Ich verstehe erst etwas später, wieso, denn meine Hand liegt in deiner.

Wann hast du damit angefangen?

Aber mir ist nicht danach, meine Hand wegzuziehen. Ich brauche die Bestätigung, hier zu sein. Dass wir beide hier sind.

Lebendig.

Du drückst meine Finger vorsichtig und irgendwie schaffe ich es, meine Hand um deine zu schließen. Du hättest mich nie alleine gelassen. Wahrscheinlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet.

Das warme Gefühl füllt mich, macht mir die Abwesenheit von Schmerzen deutlicher bewusst. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl. Langsam werde ich ruhiger. Der Aufruhr, der so viele Jahre in mir getobt hat, schwächt ab.

Wir können später über alles reden.

Irgendwann.

Jetzt zählt, dass wir hier sind.

Meine Mundwinkel ziehen sich kaum merklich nach oben. Die Haut an meinem Gesicht spannt ein wenig, aber es ist auszuhalten.

Deine zweite Hand legt sich beruhigend auf meine Schulter, hindert mich daran überhaupt erst den Versuch zu starten, endgültig aus meinem Delirium aufzuwachen, in das ich auch schon wieder abdrifte.

„Ich hab' dich."

Ich höre dich wieder flüstern, aber so leise und ruhig, dass ich mitten in meinem Nicken die Bewegung verliere und mein Gesicht halb eingegraben im Kissen wieder zum Erliegen kommt. Ja, du hast mich.

Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass du mich nicht loslässt.

„Schlaf weiter, ich hab' dich."

Du wiederholst dich … aber es macht nichts. Ich muss mich auch wiederholen: Danke Sammy.


End file.
